La Elitte
by miharu vargas
Summary: <html><head></head>La décima generación de Vongola han estado en vigilancia de una organización desde las sombras, hasta que por orden del noveno ayudan a Giotto y sus guardianes en todos los problemas que afrontaran. Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que serían sus hermanos menores, los que conforman aquella organización. /Fail summary u.u</html>
1. Prologo

_**Hi este es algo que tenia...aquí dando vueltas en mi note X'D, espero que lo disfruten ^^**_

_**KHR no me pertenece...o si no sería yaoi a montones owo**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologo<strong>_

Un niño de 8 años miraba las heridas que tenía en las manos, había tenido que resistir los golpes que los cursos mayores le habían dado. En eso siente la presencia de otras personas, por inercia mira y ve a un niño de cabello plateado y un niño de cabello negro que se acercaban a él. El de cabello plateado, con la preocupación en sus ojos, se va encima del pequeño de cabello castaño.

-Tsuna-sama! Quien le hizo esto?!-pregunta el menor de cabello plateado.

-Tsuna, podías haber usado tu fuerza-otra voz, que los tres reconocieron, para luego el de cabello castaño diera un suspiro.

-No podía Mukuro, se supone que soy débil, además no puedo hacer que mi hermano sepa quién soy…y lo sabes-dice el castaño, para luego mirar al peliplata que le estaba abrazando-Tranquilo Hayato, estoy bien así que tranquilo

-S-si Tsuna-sama-dice el pequeño peliplata que tenía la misma edad del castaño.

-Oya, ahí vienen nuestros hermanos, me voy Tsuna, en la noche nos juntamos todos cierto?-pregunta Mukuro, que tenía un año más que los otros tres.

-Jaja, si nos vemos como siempre en la noche~ -dice risueño el pelinegro, a lo que recibe la afirmativa de Tsuna.

-Kufufufu~ no se para que pregunto, gracias Takeshi-dice Mukuro, desapareciendo entre la niebla.

Un joven de 10 años de cabello rubio, mira a los tres niños que estaban en la entrada de la casa Sawada. Sus ojos se terminaron abriendo como platos al ver el estado del niño de cabello castaño, Con rapidez se acerca seguido de un pelinegro y un pelirrojo.

-Tsuna, que te paso?-pregunta el niño mayor, con curiosidad y alarmado.

-Nada, nada Gio-nii, es lo de siempre-dice el menor, tomando la mano de Hayato y de Takeshi, para luego entrar corriendo, directo a la habitación del castaño.

Los tres mayores se miran curiosos e igual van a corretear por ahí. Mientras que un arcobaleno se iba a la habitación del niño de cabello castaño. Abre la ventana, encontrando al dueño de la habitación curando sus heridas y hablando con el peliplata y el pelinegro.

-Veo que no usas tu fuerza en cosas cotidianas-dice el arcobaleno.

-No puedo hacerlo…porque "supuestamente" no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo, acuérdate…soy dame-Tsuna-dice Tsunayoshi Sawada, quien observaba al arcobaleno.

-Aquí serás así…pero acuérdate que eres Natsu… el jefe de _La Elitte_ –dice el arcobaleno, bajando la fedora-Que harás cuando llegue el momento.

-Hasta ahora no ha pasado nada Reborn, además hable con Viper-nee y ella me dijo que aún no descongelan a Xanxus-nii-dice Tsuna, mientras que Hayato y Takeshi asentían enérgicamente.

-Bueno…si ustedes lo dicen…ahora tomen-Reborn les entrega una carta, la cual Tsuna agarro y la leyó con rapidez-Tienen que hacer desaparecer a cierta familia que está acechando a la décima generación…fue un pedido de Nono

-Claro, hoy mismo lo hacemos, dejare a Chrome-chan que haga una ilusión fuerte de nosotros-dice Tsuna, calmadamente.

Reborn sonríe, esos mocosos los habían sorprendido cuando los entreno cuando tenían 5 años, Tsunayoshi Sawada quien era el jefe alias "Natsu" era un asesino profesional, hacker, trabajaba con armas a esa corta edad, pero lo que llamaba la atención del niño, era que entraba en modo hyper, además era un maestro del disfraz cuando se lo proponía, su llama era la del cielo. Hayato Gokudera quien era el segundo al mando, alias "Uri", trabajaba con dinamita, cuchillas, y un arco, era explosivo en el sentido de su personalidad, no le gustaba que hirieran a su jefe, su llama era la de la tormenta. Takeshi Yamamoto, su alias era "Jiro" era un as de la espada, había aprendido a escondidas con su padre y Squalo, quienes por asares del destino se conocieron cuando el hermano mayor de Takeshi no estaba, su llama es lluvia, también era un as del disfraz al igual que su jefe.

Mukuro y Chrome Spade, son hermanos, los cuales sus alias son de "Kuro y Rome-chan" son los ilusionistas de _La Elitte_, sus llamas son de la niebla, Ryohei Sasagawa, el atacaba con sus puños, alias "Kangaryu", es bastante hiperactivo, pero muy bueno al momento de hacer su trabajo, era el medico del grupo, su llama era la del Sol, Lambo Bovino, alias "Gyuudon" protegía a los demás con sus llamas de rayo, trabajaba con varios tipos de armas, sobretodo podía usar su cuerpo como un pararrayos y por ultimo estaba Kyoya Hibari, el cual trabajaba con sus tonfas y algún que otro veneno, sabía manejarse al igual que el Bovino, con varias armas a la vez, su alias es "Roll" y su llama es de tipo nube.

Reborn, conocía todas sus mañas, de los menores, sobretodo de Tsuna, lo había entrenado desde pequeño, por eso al momento de que fueran a revelar su identidad a sus hermanos, sabía que habría problemas en los mayores, pero no podía hacer nada, no iba a mentir que crío a esos mocosos como si fueran sus hijos, lo mismo que los demás arcobalenos, hizo una mueca, al ver a Giotto tan feliz, jugando con G y Asari. Una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro, iría a molestar a su alumno.

En la noche, los más jóvenes de la casa se preparaban para hacer su escapada, en la entrada estaba Mukuro, Chrome, Ryohei y Kyoya.

-Bien, tenemos que liquidar a esta famiglia, están rondando por aquí, así que tenemos que estar alertas-dice Tsuna, a lo que los demás asientes-Bueno comencemos…

Un hombre pasaba por ahí, vigilando la casa de Sawada, cuando nota el llanto de un niño pequeño, en la entrada de esta se encontraba un pequeño castaño, el hombre lo reconoció, como el hermano menor del décimo Vongola. Una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro, mientras se acercaba al pequeño. Que no noto que estaba siendo vigilado desde varios puntos.

-Oye niño que tienes?-pregunta el hombre, que era joven, haciendo que pasaba por ahí.

-Q-quiero a mi nii-chan-lloriqueaba el pequeño castaño, escondiendo su rostro detrás de sus rodillas, el hombre no noto la sonrisa sádica que se formaba en el rostro del pequeño.

-Ven niño, ya se dónde puede estar tu hermano-el hombre se lleva al castaño, quien hizo un movimiento y una pequeña llama de cielo salió disparada a diferentes direcciones, cosa que no fue notada por el hombre.

Al llegar a un edificio a las afueras de la ciudad, Tsuna, se movió rápido, golpeando al hombre, para luego pasar una cuchilla cerca del cuello del mayor, con sus manos enguantadas.

-Pueden salir chicos…-dice el pequeño, siendo serio, mientras una capa anaranjada, que le cubría el rostro caía sobre él, para luego que aparecieran los demás muchachos.

Uno de los guardias salió, encontrando a su compañero muerto y un grupo de niños, haciendo que el hombre retrocediera, al reconocer las capaz. Activo la alarma, antes que una flecha le perforaba el pecho.

-Comienza la cacería-murmura Mukuro, riendo levemente.

Luego de aquella masacre los menores regresaron a los lugares, Chrome y Mukuro regresaron al departamento que compartían con su hermano, Hibari y Ryohei regresaron a sus propias casas, a cambio, Lambo, Takeshi y Hayato, fueron junto a Tsuna, ya que Hayato y Takeshi se habían ido a alojar y Lambo vivía ahí junto a su hermano.

-Y bien?

-Ya lo hicimos, así que avisa al abuelito que todo está listo, ahora vamos a dormir-dice el pequeño-Hasta mañana.

Esa era la rutina de casi siempre del joven grupo, mientras que sus hermanos no sospechaban nada, los más pequeños eran fuertes, Reborn y los demás arcobalenos eran testigos de ese hecho, incluso Noveno y Varia. Quienes le habían ocultado eso a Iemitsu y al propio joven décimo Vongola.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y este es el prologo, a decir verdad estaba viendo si podía partirlo en los arcos que hay...comenzando con el de Varia, luego futuro, la de Shimon (aunque sera extraño pero buee esa la escribiré distorsionada(?) y otras que se me unieron en el proceso en que separaba ideas.<em>**

**_Giotto y sus guardianes van a ser la décima generación de Vongola y Tsuna con sus guardianes son la organización que los protegerá de todo. _**

**_Otra cosita(?) los que están siguiendo "Famiglia Vongola" bene esta a la mitad dentro de la próxima semana lo subiré ^^_**

**_Bueno eso sería, Reviews tomates, armas granadas piedras es bien recibido_**


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Hi~ espero que les guste, aunque no voy a mentir X'D casi muero(?) ok no pase de largo Q.Q cuando perseguía a un amigo, el muy malvado me quito mi anillo Vongola y huyo con el QwQ pero lo tengo devuelta~ por poco y ya creía que hacia parkour jeje **_

_**Bueno dejando eso de lado~ -.-U eh aquí el capitulo :D **_

_**KHR no me pertenece u.u**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 1: <strong>_**Los desconocidos.**_

-Chicos, borrémonos, el décimo y sus guardianes aparecieron-dice un joven castaño de 14 años-Uri, Rol, Jiro salgan de ahí ahora, tenemos que volver-Acuérdense, los que tienen Basil son los falsos, Dino tiene los verdaderos, así que vamos a terminar con esto.

-Si!-se escucha en el intercomunicador.

Un rubio de 16 años corría por la centro de ese lugar, habían sido avisados que había un joven de Cedef, así que lo buscaban.

-Demonios en donde se metió?!-gritaba molesto G, mirando a todos lados.

-Un tipo de cabello largo anda buscando los anillos-dice Giotto, notando a lo lejos a un joven que estaba en última voluntad-Allá!

-Giotto-dono!-grito el joven de cabello castaño claro al ver al rubio.

-VOOOOII! BASIL! DAME LOS MALDITOS ANILLOS!-grita un joven de cabello blanco, atacando nuevamente.

-Quién es?-pregunta Asari, mirando al peliblanco.

-VOOOIII! ESTE ES EL HIJO DE IEMITSU!-grita el peliblanco, atacando a los cuatro jóvenes.

Una vez que derrota tanto a Basil, Giotto, G y a Asari, pero cuando iba a dar el golpe final, alguien le detuvo, bajo su mirada, encontrando una sonrisita divertida en su rostro, cosa que le hizo salir un tic nervioso al ver.

-Hola Squalo-nii~-dice Jiro, con su katana, cubriendo a los otros jóvenes que estaban sorprendidos.

-Jiro? Si tu estas aquí entonces…-Squalo, pestaño, bajando su arma, al ver que era ese menor.

-Hola Squalo-nii hace tiempo que no te veíamos-dice Natsu, llegando al lado de Jiro.

-Voooiii! Yoshi! Mocoso como estas y tu igual Jiro! Que tiempo que no veía al par de idiotas-dice Squalo, agarrando a los dos menores del cuello y pegándolos donde el, mientras que Giotto, G y Asari miraban la escena desconcertados.

-Squalo-nii, lamentamos que no puedas terminar tu trabajo, pero nosotros igual tenemos ordenes de Nono-dice Natsu, mirando al mayor.

-Tienen órdenes de vejete? De qué?!-grita Squalo, a lo que ambos chicos, se alejaron un poco.

-Tenemos que cuidar a la décima generación, Squalo-nii-dice Natsu, ladeando la cabeza, mientras Uri le entregaba los anillos.

-Pero me entregas eso Yoshi, mira que el jefe idiota despertó de malas-dice Squalo, a lo que el menor asiente y le lanza los anillos.

-Le mandas saludos de nuestra parte a Xanxus-nii~ lo extraño, hace tiempo que no los vemos-dice Natsu, sonriendo.

-Claro Yoshi, el jefe idiota estará feliz de eso-dice el peliblanco, para luego irse.

Natsu, se gira al igual que sus guardianes, a mirar a Giotto, G y Asari que estaban heridos pero no tanto como Basil, el cual tenía algunas graves. Se los llevaron en ambulancia hasta el hospital, que había comprado Dino. Al llegar se llevaron a los heridos, Tsuna y sus guardianes se quitaron las capas justo cuando entraba Dino y Reborn.

-Hola chicos!-dice el Rubio, saludando a todos los menores.

-Hola Dino-nii~-dice Tsuna, sonriendo.

-Bien que paso con sus hermanos-dice Reborn, a lo que recibió una risa nerviosa de Dino.

-Squalo-nii los ataco, y se llevó los anillos falsos, los verdaderos los tiene Dino-nii-dice Tsuna, asintiendo, con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, chicos vamos a entrar, así que deberían colocarse sus capas, no creen?-pregunta Dino a lo que recibe una afirmativa de todos los más jóvenes.

Hayato, Tsuna y Takeshi se colocan sus capas, para luego entrar después de Dino y Reborn, los cuales se quedan mirando a Basil que estaba recostado, mientras que Giotto, Asari y G miraban al chico inconsciente.

-Ciao Vongola décimo, Sawada Giotto-dice Natsu, llamando la atención de los tres chicos.

-TU IDIOTA! PORQUE LE ENTREGASTE LOS ANILLOS VONGOLA AL TIPO DE CABELLO LARGO!-G había apuntado con su arco al joven de capa naranja, pero fue detenido por el joven de capa roja.

-Es mejor que dejes eso, y no molestes a Natsu-sama!-le grita Uri, haciendo que el pelirrojo retrocediera.

-Veo que no han llegado los demás, Natsu?-dice Jiro, mirando a su jefe, el cual mantenía la vista oculta.

-…no podemos hacer nada Jiro…-dice finalmente Natsu, para luego mirar al rubio-Giotto, nosotros venimos por órdenes del noveno, hasta ahora lo único que puedo decirte…es que los anillos que entregue a Squalo-nii son falsos…los verdaderos los tiene Dino-nii…

-Eh? Dino-san?-pregunta Giotto mirando al rubio, que solo comenzó a reírse nervioso-Entonces si esos son los falsos…

-Tienes que juntarte con todos tus guardianes… -dice Natsu, cortando al rubio de ojos azules.

-Guardianes? Que son esos?-pregunta Asari, con curiosidad, mientras que Giotto y G ladeaban la cabeza en confusión.

La respuesta no les llego, solo hubo un suspiro, una risa divertida y una queja, haciendo que a los tres jóvenes crecieran más en su curiosidad.

-Eso se supone que se los contaría Reborn-dice Natsu, mientras miraba de reojo al hitman.

-Que puedo decir…estos idiotas…no lo entenderían si se los digo, bueno Natsu, cuando se reúnan todo el grupito, te llamare-dice Reborn a lo que recibe un asentimiento.

-_Bene_, entonces los estaremos esperando…en el parque que está cerca de Nami-chuu-dice Natsu para luego irse junto a Uri y Jiro.

Giotto, G y Asari se miraron entre sí, para luego mirar a Dino y a Reborn, los cuales estaban hablando entre sí.

-Esto…Dino-san conoces quienes son ellos?-pregunta Giotto, mirando al Cavallone.

-Que si los conozco? Pues claro, Natsu es como mi hermano menor-dice Dino, recibiendo un golpe de Reborn-Auch! Y eso porque fue?

-Porque esa información la darán ellos…Natsu y los demás deben presentarse solos-dice Reborn, dejando salir un suspiro de sus labios.

-Eh? Que quiere decir Reborn-san? Conoce a esos chicos?-pregunta G, mientras que Asari y Giotto permanecían pendientes del arcobaleno.

-Por supuesto, si ellos fueron mis estudiantes más pequeños…_La Elitte_-dice Reborn con una sonrisa, haciendo que a Dino le diera una risa nerviosa de solo acordarse de los entrenamientos que hicieron los niños en la mansión Cavallone y en Vongola.

-Como que pequeños? Qué edad tienen?-pregunta Giotto nuevamente, frunciendo leve el ceño, algo curioso.

-Tienen la edad de sus hermanos-dice Reborn, haciendo que Dino tragara nervioso, esperaba que su ex tutor no dijera nada de mas.

-QUE?!-gritan los tres muchachos al unísono, no pudiendo creer que esos chicos hayan pasado todo el entrenamiento de Reborn y salir vivos, aunque Dino igual pero esos chicos de capas.

-P-pero en que los instruiste?-pregunta Asari, algo nervioso, su mente imaginando a su hermano menor usando armas o algo por el estilo, aunque no estaba lejos de la realidad.

-Bueno… a todos los entrene en armas, resistencia…de hecho trabajaron con todos los arcobalenos…y Varia, incluso con los guardianes del noveno-dice Reborn como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, mientras que los tres muchachos, aun preguntaban cómo habían resistido a tanto-Ahora dejen de pensar idiotas y vayan a buscar a los que faltan…deben verse en unos minutos más con _La Elitte_.

Los tres jóvenes salieron casi como alma que se las lleva el diablo, directamente a Nami-chuu en busca de Alaude, Knuckle, Lampo y Daemon. Los cuales los encontraron en una batalla entre Alaude y Daemon, Lampo escondido y Knuckle haciendo de árbitro, cosa que llamo la atención de los otros tres jóvenes. Pero de lo que no notaron es que estaban siendo vigilados.

Luego de un rato, Giotto, G y Asari se habían unido a ver la pelea, olvidándose por completo de que tenían que ver a cierto grupo, el cual estaban aburriéndose en el parque que estaba cerca de Nami-chuu.

-Por llegar tarde _los morderé hasta la muerte_-dice Rol quien gruñía en ese momento.

-Les haré ver el infierno por llegar tarde-Kuro estaba en las mismas que Rol, al final para pasar el aburrimiento se colocaron a pelear.

-Ah…le avisare a Reborn…-dice Natsu, refregándose la sien, mientras veía a sus guardianes pelear.

-Tsuna, están en Nami-chuu-dice Jiro o mejor dicho Takeshi, alertando a todos.

-Bien que esperamos, vamos a machacarlos por dejarnos esperando!-grita Gyuudon que era el menor de los guardianes.

Giotto de pronto sintió un aura oscura detrás de ellos, haciendo que hasta la pelea parara, todos a la vez se giran y ven a Reborn parado en la entrada, se le notaba molesto, hasta que logran notar unas capas, haciendo que todos suden frio, se habían olvidado! Y Reborn los machacaría!.

-Kufufufu~ Veo que estaban jugando-dice Kuro, con tridente en mano, haciendo que Daemon usara su guadaña de protección para todos.

-_Los morderé hasta la muerte_…por dejarnos esperando-dice Rol, haciendo que los muchachos mayores se tensaran más.

-Rol...Kuro… tranquilos, solo estaban jugando-dice Natsu, calmando a sus guardianes-Bueno…como no llegaron a donde los citamos, preferimos buscarlos directamente.

-Dame-Gio, nunca dejes a alguien esperando-dice Reborn- y ustedes tampoco idiotas… ellos son importantes aliados…

-Aliados?...como si quisiera aliarme con un montón de herbívoros…-dice Alaude, para luego tener que esquivar a duras penas una tonfa.

-Di algo más al respecto y _io ti mordo a morte_-dice Rol en pose de ataque sin despegar la mirada del albino.

-_Lark tranquilla, ti spaventa l'idiota che _(Tranquila alondra, asustaras al idiota ese)-Dice Kuro, aunque todos habían entendido, haciendo que a Alaude le dé un tic en la ceja y Rol solo fulminara con la mirada a su compañero.

-_Ti ho detto di non chiamarmi così, parlando ananas_ (Te eh dicho que no me llames así, piña parlante)-Le contesta Rol molesto, pero cuando iban a seguir peleando alguien los golpeo.

-_Grazie Rome-chan_-dice Natsu, mientras que la nombrada hacia una leve reverencia y los dos guardianes se quejaban en voz baja-Kuro, Rol, dejen de discutir, estamos aquí por otra cosa…

-Si…-murmuran los dos que volvieron a sus lugares y miraron a los tipos que estaban frente a ellos.

Un silencio incómodo para Giotto y sus guardianes se formó, es que los tipos de las capas estaban inspeccionándolos, mientras se acercaban. Una pequeña ave amarilla voló cerca de Alaude, llamando su atención y frunciendo leve su ceño, ¿su hermano estaba en la escuela o cerca?

-Quienes son ustedes?-pregunta Daemon, frunciendo el ceño, estaba siendo prácticamente vigilado por los dos de capas índigo.

-Somos _La Elitte_, no venimos a atacarlos si es lo que piensas Daemon Spade-dice Natsu, mirando al muchacho de guadaña-Nosotros venimos por ordenes del noveno, para proteger a la décima generación de Vongola.

-Ah? Proteger?-los mayores quedan mirando incrédulos a lo que estaba diciendo el joven.

-Por supuesto, ellos son mis guardianes-Dice Natsu, mostrando a sus compañeros-El de capa roja es Uri, mi mano derecha y guardián de la tormenta, Jiro es el de capa azul, es el guardián de la lluvia, el de capa verde es Gyuudon es el guardián del rayo, Rol es de capa morada es el guardián de la nube, Kangaryu es el de capa amarilla, el guardián del sol, Kuro y Rome-chan son los de capa índigo, los guardianes de la niebla y yo soy Natsu jefe de _La Elitte_, además de ser el guardián del cielo

-Ustedes no me van a cuidar mocosos, son irresponsables-dice Alaude, haciendo que Rol frunciera el ceño.

-Mientras ustedes jugaban, nosotros arriesgamos nuestras vidas, Alaude Hibari, no querrá provocar a Rol-dice Natsu, haciendo enojar a Alaude y cuando lo iba a atacar una espada le hizo parar.

-Quieres probarnos?-dice Jiro, con una voz fría, haciendo estremecer a los mayores.

-Alaude, basta…Natsu tiene razón, yo mismo supervisaba sus entrenamientos y misiones-dice Reborn-Si hablamos de fuerza estos muchachos tienen mucha, a ustedes idiotas aún les falta.

-Qué? Estos mocosos son más poderosos que nosotros?-pregunta incrédulo G, mirando a los menores.

-Cree esto G…Uri te podría destruir en menos de 5 minutos o no Ha-Shamal había aparecido y si no fuera porque Uri lo golpeo, habría dejado un gran problema.

-Tsk…como siempre ebrio este viejo…-murmura Uri, para luego regresar a su lugar.

-Hay tienen…-dice Reborn, viendo como Shamal con un par de golpes estaba desmayado-Natsu… algo que tengas que decir.

-Si… Squalo-nii, el tipo de cabello largo que vieron, se llevó los anillos falsos, los verdaderos los tiene Dino-nii, bueno sabiendo la información que recibimos, Xanxus-nii no se dará cuenta de los falsos en diez días, las cuales van a tener que entrenar-dice ahora serio Natsu, haciendo tragar en seco a los otros jóvenes.

-Y para eso están ellos-dice Reborn-Natsu y sus guardianes van a entrenarlos…

-Espera… eso tenías que hacerlo tú-Natsu mira a Reborn y una sonrisa se le formo al arcobaleno, haciendo que el chico afilara su mirada.

-Pues, es mejor que aprendan directamente, de ustedes, así no se quedan holgazaneando…además pueden hacer lo que quieran con ellos-dice Reborn, haciendo que el grupo se miraran y unas sonrisas _made in Reborn_ aparecieran en sus labios.

-Si es así…entrenaremos a los guardianes del décimo Vongola Giotto Sawada-dice Natsu, a lo que después miran a los jóvenes.

-Que es un guardián?-pregunta Asari, haciendo reír a Jiro.

-Un guardián es la persona que cuida a su cielo, en este caso su jefe…son seis personas-dice Jiro, pero es cortado por Gyuudon.

-Están, _tempesta, piggia, nuvola, Nebbia, sereno y fulmine_-dice el joven de 10 años en italiano-Digo… son el Tormenta, lluvia, nube, niebla, sol y trueno, estos están para cuidar al cielo, como dijo Jirou-nii, a su jefe el cual es el décimo…

-El nono me dio permiso para que les designemos a cada uno su labor-dice Natsu, posando su mano en la cabeza de Gyuudon.

Luego su vista se vuelve a posarse en los mayores, al momento que se acercaba, con una cajita en su mano, junto a Uri quien la sostenía.

-G Gokudera, tu serás el guardián de la Tormenta. Tu deber es atacar constantemente al enemigo sin dejarle descanso, convirtiéndote en la tormenta violenta que destruye todo-Recibe un asentimiento del pelirrojo para luego mirar a su guardián-Uri te ayudara en aquella tarea

-Por supuesto, Boss, le ayudare a este idiota…-dice Uri con una gran sonrisa, una queja sale de los labios del pelirrojo.

Luego se encamina al siguiente que se encontraba al lado de G, Jiro afila su mirada al escuchar a Natsu, cuando este llega a donde estaba Asari

-Asari Yamamoto, tú serás el guardián de la lluvia. Tu deber es prepararte para la batalla y limpiar la sangre que ha sido derramada, para así convertirte en la lluvia pasajera que se lleva todo-Indica Natsu, para luego mirar de reojo al muchacho de capa azul-Jiro te ayudara en aquel transcurso.

-Es un gusto tenerte de estudiante~-dice cantarín Jiro, recibiendo una afirmación de parte de Asari.

-Alaude Hibari, será el guardián de la nube. Tu deber es proteger a la famiglia desde un lugar independiente, teniendo así un punto de vista y también eres alguien a quien no pueden atrapar, convirtiéndote así en aquella distante nube solitaria, que es arrastrada por el viento y sigue su propio camino-Dice Natsu, cuando llega al lado de Alaude, al entregarle la mitad del anillo, para luego mirar de reojo al de capa morada-Rol te ayudara en aquella tarea…

-Hm…-Rol asiente, a la vez que una sonrisa divertida aparece en su rostro, cosa que hizo suspira pesado a Natsu.

-Knuckle Sasagawa, será el guardián del sol, aquel que aclara el día destruyendo el infortunio de la famiglia, con tu propio cuerpo, así te conviertes en el sol que brilla en el cielo, alumbrando a su vez a todos.-Sigue Natsu, cuando le entrega el anillo al pelinegro que se encontraba ahí-Kangaryu te ayudara en aquella tarea.

-TE HARÉ FUERTE AL EXTREMO!-grita el nombrado de capa amarilla.

-Cállate idiota, me dejaras sordo!-le reclama Uri y Kangaryu le respondía.

-Alto ambos…-espeta Natsu, para luego ir donde el chico de la guadaña-Daemon Spade, serás el guardián de la niebla, aquella que hace pretender que algo existe, cuando no existe y viceversa, haciendo eso, confunde al enemigo y no le permiten capturar la verdadera forma de la famiglia, así convirtiéndote en la niebla que no puede ser atrapada-Le entrega la mitad del anillo-Kuro, te ayudara…

-Kufufufu~ veras el infierno-dice el nombrado, cuando mira de forma burlona al muchacho.

Natsu niega con su cabeza para luego dar un suspiro y ver al peliverde-Lampo Bovino, tú serás el guardián del trueno. Tu deber es ser como un pararrayos que recibe todo el daño que va dirigida a la famiglia y a la vez lo anula, convirtiéndote así en el trueno que esconde un golpe simple pero a la vez poderoso-dice cuando le entrega el anillo, para luego mirar al menor de sus propios guardianes-Gyuudon te ayudara en aquella tarea.

-Lo que tú digas Natsu-nii~-dice Gyuudon, mientras mira a peliverde.

-Y por último, Giotto Sawada, tú eres el líder, el guardián del Cielo, tu deber es abarcar a todos tus guardianes, a los cuales los influencias, los entiendes y aceptas, así convirtiéndose en el cielo que cubre todo-dice Natsu, cuando le entrega el anillo, para luego una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro-Yo, Natsu te ayudare en aquella tarea…

Reborn miraba con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, ahora comenzaran el entrenamiento, se acerca y se sienta en el hombro de Giotto el cual le mira curioso.

-Reborn que sucede?-pregunta Giotto al arcobaleno.

-Tu hermano menor ya debe haber llegado a la casa…porque mejor no nos vamos-dice Reborn con una sonrisa misteriosa, _La Elitte_ supo a lo que se refería.

-Bueno, Décimo, guardianes, mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento después que terminen sus clases, hasta mañana-Natsu se despide, con un asentimiento de cabeza para luego irse seguido por sus guardianes.

Una vez que salen los menores del recinto, Giotto se despide de sus amigos y se va junto con Lampo, Asari y G. Iban hablando tranquilamente, cuando notan unas voces conocidas riendo en el patio de la casa Sawada.

-Que dices Hayato, no creo que sea posible-Ríe Takeshi, mientras que el peliplata jalaba de las mejillas a Lambo.

-Si es posible! Tsuna-sama no debería soportar a este mocoso!-grita nuevamente Hayato, sin dejar de jala las mejillas del más pequeño.

-Uwaaa! Tsuna-nii! Auxilio estupidera me está matando!-grita el pequeño de 11 años que se retorcía.

-Hayato! No hagas eso! Pobre Lambo-El castaño de mirada inocente le reprocha a su amigo, el peliplata se disculpa, los cuatro chicos se percatan de que los observaban y se giran en dirección de los mayores-Oh Giotto-nii ya llegaste.

Giotto, no pudo evitar bajar su mirada, no iba a dejar que su pequeño hermano se introdujera en la mafia, siguió su camino e ingreso con Asari, G y Lampo, los tres igual de complicados que el rubio. El único que se percato fue Reborn, Tsuna había soltado un suspiro pesado y triste, mientras que sus tres acompañantes fruncieron leve el ceño y luego hicieron lo mismo que el castaño.

-Deja esa cara Tsuna-Le dice Reborn, llegando a su lado.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que no me gusta que haga eso…nosotros sabemos esa vida…pero no crees que es mucho para que se aleje así de mí?-dice Tsuna, mientras se refriega el cuello-Nosotros vamos a dar una vuelta, para inspeccionar, no le digas nada a Giotto…

-Lo sabes…ya vayan-dice Reborn, para luego subir a donde se encontraba su dame-estudiante-Ciaossu

-Reborn! Donde estabas!?-pregunta Giotto, mientras que G discutía con Lampo.

-Pues hablaba con tu pequeño hermano-dice indiferente el arcobaleno-Ya que su hermano mayor ni lo toma en cuenta…

-Sabes que no puedo! Colocaría su vida en riesgo!

Giotto bajo su mirada nuevamente, a la vez que los otros estaban pendientes, era algo difícil, pero sus hermanos menores no debían saber de la mafia por nada del mundo. Reborn en su adentro se divertía, si supieran lo poderosos que son sus pequeños hermanos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yap~ hasta ahí el capitulo -w- ¿que tormentoso entrenamiento aparecerá? ¿Tendrá mas miembros esta curiosa organización? <strong>_

_**Natsu: Deja de decir eso...no somos extraños...**_

_**Uri: Eso! Tsuna-sama mejor la aniquilamos!-en pose de batalla-**_

_**Miharu: E-Espera! solo es un decir! Tsunaaa no seas malo-se esconde detrás del castaño-**_

_**Natsu: Hayato, para...no le haremos nada...por esta vez.**_

_**Miharu: Bueno eso es todo, o si digo algo mas Haya-chan me asesina~-nota el aura asesina detrás de ella-Ugh, bueno~ nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ^^ recibo tomatazos, reviews y piedras(?)-Huye-**_

_**Uri: Dinamita igual, porque ahora te haré explotar!-la persigue-**_


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Hi a todos ^^U había demorado en subir cap porque mi hermana sufrió un accidente, mi abuela igual...así que eh estado últimamente como enfermera de las dos -.-Uu pero mi abue es mas pasable, mi hermana me sacara canas TT-TT-se deprime en su rincón de la eterna soledad-la enana no sabe respetar paz y calma así que no tenia tiempo para escribir o subir alguna cosa gomene u.u**_

_**Espero que les guste; KHR no me pertenece Q.Q**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap 2: Y el entrenamiento espartano comienza.<strong>_

En Italia dos jóvenes iban al aeropuerto para poder irse a Japón, a buscar a su jefe. Tenían que ir a informarles a los altos mandos de que _el _comenzaba a moverse.

-Espero que el Boss nos reconozca-dice nerviosa una joven de 14 años y de cabello castaño-anaranjado.

-Lo va a hacer…el jefe no es ciego-le responde una joven de 16 años y cabello negro-Apura que se nos hace tarde…

-S-si!-la menor se apresura a seguir el paso de la mayor.

En Japón se podía ver al menor de los Sawada caminar ansioso por su casa, casi como si estuviera meditando algo. Reborn lo miraba moverse de tal manera que le resulto hasta extraño. Tsuna se detiene y mira la hora, luego mira al arcobaleno que solo alzo una ceja en señal de curiosidad.

-Reborn, hay que despertar a Giotto-dice el castaño, recordándole la hora al tutor.

-Tranquilo Tsuna, hice un pequeño invento en la mañana-dice Reborn con una sonrisa misteriosa-3…2…1

-GYAAAA!-el grito que dio Giotto se escuchó por toda la casa y luego un golpe, haciendo que Tsuna diera un suspiro y saliera de su casa junto a Lambo.

En la entrada lo esperaban Hayato y Takeshi como siempre, los cuales miraron a su jefe en incógnita de que pasaba dentro. Tsuna solo negó con la cabeza, mientras que Lambo estallaba en carcajadas.

-Eso debió doler, pero bueno-Tsuna se encoge de hombros y comienzan a caminar hacia la escuela.

Y Giotto, bueno el que de primera estaba durmiendo calmadamente, sintió como algo muy pesado le caía encima, después que un barril con explosivos explotara haciendo que su habitación quedara echa un desastre y el en el suelo. Mira la hora mandando otro grito más al ver que tenía que ir a clases o Alaude lo asesina de seguro.

El rubio en menos de un minuto estaba completamente listo y había bajado, encontrando a Reborn, a su madre y Lampo pero y Tsuna?

-Mamma y Tsuna?-el rubio creía que su hermanito estaba durmiendo.

-Ah, Tsu-kun ya se fue junto a Lambo, Gio-kun-dice sonriente Nana.

-Dame-Giotto, tu hermano se despertó más temprano y se fue a clases…y tu igual deberías estar partiendo-Reborn convierte a León en pistola y apunta a su dame-alumno, haciendo que Giotto sudara frio y salió como alma que se la lleva el diablo, arrastrando a Lampo consigo.

El rubio al salir se encontró con G y Asari, los dos igual estaban curiosos porque sus respectivos hermanos también habían desaparecido muy temprano, porque de por si siempre se iban todos juntos, pero en las últimas tres semanas los menores desaparecían temprano.

Una vez que llegaron al instituto lo primero fue ir a ver a los más pequeños, empezaron buscando a Lambo el cual lo encontraron en la secundaria de Nami-chuu mirando el techo con una expresión aburrida, después ingresaron a la preparatoria y directo al salón de primer año A y no encontraron a sus hermanos pero una de las chicas de su curso les dijo que aún no llegaban.

-Donde mierda se metieron los mocosos?!-grita finalmente G, completamente irritado al no ver a su hermano.

-Es extraño, en donde se habrán metido?-Asari, pensaba en los posibles escondites-En la azotea ellos siempre van para allá

-Cierto!, vamos!-Giotto iba a partir junto a su guardián de la tormenta y el de la lluvia, cuando vieron a Alaude.

-Para donde van herbívoros?

-Vamos a ver si los enanos están en la azotea-dice G de mala gana.

-Regresen a clases, o los arresto hasta la muerte-dice Alaude de mala gana, mientras que los tres chicos le miraron con un tic en el ojo.

-Kyoya llego contigo?-pregunta de pronto Asari, cosa que dejo completamente estático a la nube-Eso me dice que no…

-El solo se fue en la mañana…tampoco esta Ryohei y Mukuro, solo esta Chrome y Lambo-dice la nube, dando a entender que estuvo buscando toda la jodida mañana y no encontró a nadie más.

-Si quieren saber sus hermanos están en el partido de béisbol de Takeshi-dice Reborn, saliendo de uno de sus escondites-Chrome se quedó para ver en clases y Lambo igual

-Era hoy?-Giotto mira a Asari que se quedó pensando unos minutos y luego su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos se ampliaron más.

-Se me olvido!-Asari se sentía horrorizado, últimamente se ha estado olvidando de los juegos de su hermano pequeño.

El día paso rápidamente hasta la hora del almuerzo, los menores regresaban mientras felicitaban a Takeshi el cual iba completamente feliz cuando ganaron. Giotto y sus guardianes los notaron a lo lejos, a decir verdad se dieron cuenta de antes porque Ryohei gritaba EXTREMO a cada rato. Así que con rapidez se acercan al salón de primer año, encontrando a todo el grupito en un rincón riendo.

Asari dio un suspiro al ver a su hermano feliz, de seguro el chico no estaría sentido, así que como buen hermano mayor se acerca a Takeshi a felicitarlo.

-Takeshi, felicitaciones-dice el pelinegro mayor, pero de un momento a otro todo quedo en un completo e incómodo silencio.

-…no necesito la felicitaciones de alguien que ya ni se acuerda de mi…-fue la seca respuesta de Takeshi, mandándole una mirada fría a su hermano mayor y salió del salón junto con los demás.

Asari quedo perplejo, esto no era nada bueno, su hermano pequeño acababa de hablarle como cuando su madre falleció, Giotto se acerca a su amigo y le coloca una mano en el hombro.

-Se está comportando como antes…-murmura el guardián de la lluvia, sabía que no estaba haciendo bien de pasar de su hermano, con razón ahora ni lo veía en casa.

-Ya pasara, de seguro encontraremos una manera-dice Giotto, tratando de calmar a su guardián.

Takeshi por su lado dio un suspiro, para volver a reír de la pelea de Hayato y Ryohei, cuando se dio cuenta de que Tsuna estaba serio, meditando algo.

-Chicos, ya saben cómo entrenar a sus hermanos?-pregunta el joven castaño, todos pestañearon para luego asentir.

-Por supuesto! G va a sufrir como nunca-dice Hayato con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-Takeshi estas bien?-Tsuna mira al nombrado el cual le brindo una sonrisa, el castaño sabía de qué no estaba tan bien como aparentaba-Trata de no matar a tu hermano…solo enséñale el Shingure souen.

-Alguna noticia desde Italia?-pregunta Kyoya mirando a su jefe.

-Aun nada, Nicole y Mag tendrían que llamarme-dice Tsuna, justo en ese momento tocaron timbre así que volvieron a sus salones.

El resto del día paso rápido, hasta la hora de salida, Giotto y sus guardianes pasaban al salón de sus hermanos menores dándose cuenta que solamente estaba Kyoko la cual los quedo mirando con curiosidad.

-Onii-chan que pasa?-pregunta la menor de los Sasagawa.

-Kyoko, viste a los chicos? Pase por el salón de Ryohei y no estaba-dice Knuckle, mirando hacia todos lados.

-Ah! Ellos se fueron justo cuando toco timbre diciendo que iban a ayudar a Dino-san –dice Kyoko, con una sonrisa.

Los mayores se quedaron mirando, si sabían que sus hermanos conocían a Dino, desde pequeños igual, iban a emprender su camino cuando Giotto le cae un peso en la cabeza. Sin duda Reborn había salido de su escondite.

-Para dónde van?

-Vamos a donde esta Dino-san para ver a nuestros hermanos-dice Asari con algo de nerviosismo.

-Ustedes tienen que hacer otra cosa-dice Reborn, mirando a los jóvenes.

-Qué cosa debemos hacer Reborn?-le pregunta Giotto, con curiosidad, solo para recibir otro golpe de parte de su tutor.

-Natsu y sus guardianes los están esperando en la entrada-dice Reborn, haciendo que los jóvenes miraran hacia la entrada, viendo que capas de colores estaba en la entrada.

Los jóvenes se miraron y asintieron, bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta llegar a la entrada, pero había algo curioso, Natsu conversaba seriamente con Jiro, el cual asentía a cada palabra. Y Rome-chan estaba parando una pelea de Kuro y Rol. Los Vongola creyeron que ni si quiera se habían percatado de su presencia, que equivocación.

-Menos mal que ya aparecieron Vongola décimo, guardianes-dice Natsu, con seriedad, mientras tomaba el hombro del chico de capa azul-Bueno vamos, comenzaremos su entrenamiento.

Giotto y sus guardianes siguieron a La Elitte, hasta el inicio del bosque, en el cual los más jóvenes se giraron y miraron a los mayores.

-Bien, chicos pueden llevarse a los guardianes del décimo…eso sí, sin matarlos-dice Natsu y como si fuera una palabra, los demás se retiraron, dejando solo a Rome-chan, Giotto y Natsu.

-Boss iré a vigilar los entrenamientos-dice Rome-chan, desapareciendo entre la niebla.

-Nosotros que haremos?-pregunta Giotto, pero no recibe respuesta.

Natsu comenzó a caminar y Giotto no tuvo de otra que seguirlo, hasta que llegaron al río, el joven de capa anaranjada, mira fijamente al rubio, luego de que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

-Vas a escalar esta montaña, una vez que logres llegar arriba comenzaremos la segunda etapa, pero cada vez que caigas te colocare sacos de arena 10 kg cada uno-dice Natsu, seriamente y sin darle tiempo al rubio de reclamar desaparece de la vista del otro.

Giotto mira desde abajo el acantilado para luego mirar asustado, luego traga en seco, debía comenzar con esto.

Natsu por otro lado se encontraba sentado en una roca, con una cara aburrida, se había sacado su capucha a la vez que observaba a todos lados. Ya habían pasado dos horas y el rubio no llegaba aun a la cima.

-Mi hermano es muy débil-murmura el joven castaño dando un suspiro.

Luego de cuatro horas y media el rubio finalmente llega a la cima, completamente rendido, mientras que Natsu lo ve con una expresión divertida en lo que se le podía alcanzar de ver en el rostro. Reborn y Rome-chan al lado del de capa anaranjada.

-Bien ya que llegaste, te daré 15 minutos de descanso y come algo-dice Natsu, mientras que Reborn miraba su lado con curiosidad.

-Tenemos visita Natsu-dice el arcobaleno del sol, Natsu inmediatamente se coloca en pose de batalla, al igual que Rome.

De entre los arboles aparecen dos chicas, las dos con capuchas negras, la mayor solo dio un suspiro cansado, había tenido que aguantar a la menor todo el trayecto. Mientras que la segunda, al ver a su amado jefe se le va encima.

-BOOSS!-Grita la menor, yendo a los brazos de su jefe, el cual la tuvo que atrapar.

-Nic, Dane que bueno que llegaron-dice Rome-chan, saludando a ambas.

Giotto ladea la cabeza al ver a las muchachas que habían aparecido, Dane la joven de cabello negro mira al rubio que solo pestañeo, mientras Natsu calmaba a una muy hiperactiva Nic.

-Ya que ellas llegaron...-dice Natsu, para luego mirar a la chica que estaba sonriendo-Giotto tienes que vencer a Nic.

-No puedo golpear a una chica-dice Giotto, al instante siente una cuchilla en su cuello y el rostro demasiado cerca de él. Era Dane.

-Mira idiota, no voy a dejar que le faltes el respeto, tú te atrasaras en tu entrenamiento-dice peligrosamente la pelinegra, con el ceño fruncido.

-Dane…detente, tú tienes que entregarme tu informe…Nic puedes empezar-dice Natsu, mientras que Giotto queda quieto-Es mejor que te defiendas Sawada.

Y Giotto no tuvo de otra que tener que defenderse, de la muchacha, que sonreía divertida, sabía que su jefe era el hermano menor del rubio, pero parece que el décimo no tenía la fuerza que tendría que tener.

-Oye niño que pasa, no me vas a contraatacar?~-dice la joven, mientras golpeaba al chico, que a duras penas lograba escapar de los golpes.

Por otro lado Dane, bufaba levemente, y Natsu la miraba divertido al ver la mueca de la chica, Reborn había desaparecido y Rome-chan fue a verificar a los demás.

-Dane, al final que paso en Italia?-pregunta el jefe de la elitte.

-Nada de otro mundo, solo que _él _ya se está moviendo, igual notamos que Varia iban a venir pero les estropeamos los mandos, al final hay 10 días para que estos idiotas entrenen...aunque de seguro llegan antes-dice Dane con la mirada aburrida y fija en el rubio.

-Era de esperarse, bueno veamos si nii-san puede vencer a Nic-dice Natsu mirando como el rubio esquivaba y trataba de golpear a la joven.

Después de dos horas y Giotto todo golpeado, se finalizó el entrenamiento, les da una señal a las dos chicas que desaparecieron rápidamente quedando solamente los dos jóvenes.

-Para ser el primer día no lo hiciste tan mal…-dice Natsu, mirando al rubio que estaba en el suelo.

-Ugh…gracias, pero esa chica golpea fuerte-dice Giotto, levantándose a duras penas con ayuda de Natsu.

-Te iré a dejar a casa, no te preocupes tus guardianes serán cuidados por mis guardianes-dice Natsu.

Caminaron en todo el trayecto en silencio, hasta que llegan a la entrada de la casa de Giotto, ambos quedan mirando la casa.

-Puedes pasar a casa-dice Giotto y el otro solo niega con su cabeza.

-No puedo, tengo que volver con los chicos rápidamente, bueno hasta mañana en el mismo lugar que hoy-dice el de capa anaranjada y luego desaparece, Giotto se gira e ingresa a su casa.

-Ya llegue-avisa, pero al parecer no había nadie en casa, cosa que alarmo un poco al rubio.

Era un silencio absoluto, el rubio pestañeo varias veces mientras miraba las posibilidades, su hermano a esta altura ya estaba en casa, capaz no le había escuchado. Pensando en eso sube a la habitación de Tsuna y toca, al no recibir respuesta abre la puerta, encontrándola completamente vacía. Giotto se acerca a la cama de su hermano menor y se sienta meditando un poco, estaba preocupado por su lindo hermano.

-Kaa-san estoy en casa-se escucha una voz suave en el primer piso pero Giotto ni si quiera se percató-Giotto que haces en mi habitación?

-Eh? Tsuna a qué hora llegaste?-Giotto mira a su hermano con curiosidad, Tsuna solo suspira.

-No hace mucho…parece que mamma salió-dice Tsuna murmurando levemente, para luego mirar de nuevo a su hermano mayor-Giotto quiero estar solo podrías salir?

Giotto se impresiono por lo que acababa de decir Tsuna, era como si lo evitara, además que ni cuenta se había dado de que el castaño ya no le decía Giotto-nii, algo apenado salió de la habitación de su hermano y este cerro la habitación con llave. Dejando al rubio completamente preocupado mirando la puerta de la habitación del castaño.

G después de su entrenamiento con Uri, llego al departamento que tenía con su hermano, fue directamente a ver al peliplata, para encontrar la estúpida puerta de la habitación de Hayato con llave, grandioso el idiota de Hayato de nuevo le evadía, gruñe algo y se va al baño a darse una ducha.

Mientras que el pelirrojo estaba en el baño, una mata de cabello plateado ingreso a la casa, directamente se fue a la cocina y saco algunas cosas para comer, para comer, tenía algo de hambre. Cuando ve al pelirrojo parado en la entrada de la cocina, con una ceja alzada, mientras que el peliplata le miraba desde la mesa con un plato de cereal con leche.

-Que miras fresita?

-Porque mierda te encierras en tu habitación?-fue directo el pelirrojo, importándole un comino de que el otro se estuviera burlando de su cabello.

-Que te interesa, no es asunto tuyo lo que yo haga…ahora te vienes a preocupar viejo-dice de mala gana el menor, mientras se levanta de su asiento y se va.

G queda con la palabra en la boca, el mocoso de nuevo había ido de nuevo, se desordeno su cabello con desesperación, como odiaba cuando su hermano se colocaba así.

Daemon llego al lugar donde vivía y notando a Chrome y a Mukuro sentados en la mesa riéndose de algo, se acerca a ellos y Chrome le recibe con una sonrisa y el otro solo le da un asentimiento.

-Eh Daemon-nii llegaste tarde, donde estabas?-le pregunta Chrome, preocupada mirando todas las heridas que tenia su hermano mayor.

-Oh tranquila Chrome, solo estaba peleando con Alaude-dice Daemon, sin percatarse de la mirada incrédula que se mandaron los gemelos.

-Oya, oya~ Daemon-nii te golpearon bastante-dice divertido Mukuro, mirando las heridas.

-No te burles Mukuro, porque no puedes pasar lo genial que soy-dice Daemon, dándose solo grandeza, cosa que hizo que el menor rodara sus ojos.

-Ah! Mukuro-nii tenemos clases-dice Chrome, mirando a su hermano- Daemon-nii tu comida esta en la ahí, nosotros vamos a dormir

Los dos menores salieron rápido de la cocina, Daemon pestañea varias veces, siempre lo esperaban a comer, ese día no lo hicieron, fija su mirada en el reloj de pared y dando una razón de porque sus hermanos menores se fueron, eran las 10 pm!. Se dispuso a comer, tanto que ni si quiera había notado que apenas y eran las 9:30 pm. Mukuro había colocado una ilusión que su hermano mayor no noto.

Tsuna mira sus manos en silenció, estaba bastante ensimismado, necesitaba tranquilidad en ese minuto, aunque le llamo la atención que Giotto haya estado en su habitación hace unos minutos mas. La noticia que le había dado Delia (Dane) le había colocado completamente alerta, escucho un ruido y ve a Reborn en el marco de su ventana.

-Que sucede?-pregunto Tsuna, sin dejar de mirar sus manos.

-Que paso con el informe que trajeron las dos chicas-dice Reborn, el castaño levanta su mirada y da un suspiro.

-Nada del otro mundo…_el _ se esta movilizando, Varia llegaría en unos días mas…tenemos que tener listos a nuestros hermanos…-dice Tsuna, dando nuevamente un suspiro.

-El? A que te refieres?-Reborn alza una ceja, a que se refería el menor.

-Ya sabes a quien me refiero Reborn-dice Tsuna, dando un suspiro pesado-Ahora…Solo vamos a ver como van a pasar esta etapa…mi hermano y sus guardianes

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bene eso es todo por hoy~ :3 en unos días mas subiré el capitulo, por lo menos estaré subiendo antes del 28 y 29 por la Teletón-es voluntaria- y porque me van a matar a principios de diciembre ^^U bueno eso seria, cualquier tomate cosa o alguna piedra me lo mandan por cualquier parte XD(?) <strong>_

_**Hasta el próximo cap ^^ bye bye**_


	4. Capitulo 3

_**HOLAAAA!-encuentra todo vacío(?)-Oh! una planta rodadora!-la va persiguiendo.**_

_**Natsu: -Suspira ignorando el hecho de que Miharu este siguiendo la planta rodadora-Pues ya que la autora se fue... quede a cargo y bueno, la apure para que subiera el capitulo o ya sabría que le pasaría-con un aura oscura-**_

_**Uri: Tsk...esa mujer hace puro perder tiempo-murmura de mala gana-Pueden leer, las faltas de ortografía-le llega un papel de algún lado y lo lee-La mujer estúpida lamenta si hay faltas ortográficas y espera que les guste el capitulo, eso...**_

_**Jiro: KHR le pertenece a Amano-sensei, jeje**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap 3: Llegada.<strong>_

Lampo había llegado a las horas después de Tsuna, totalmente chamuscado, por dios casi terminaba cocinado. Dio un suspiro, va a la cocina y mira a Giotto que estaba mirando un punto fijo de la cocina.

-Giotto que te sucede?-pregunta el peliverde mirando al mayor.

-Lampo has notado a Lambo extraño o algo por el estilo?-pregunta Giotto a lo que Lampo alza una ceja.

-No, porque lo dices?-Lampo no sabía a que iba la conversación.

-Es que pareciera que hay una muralla entre Tsuna y yo-dice Giotto, dando un suspiro pesado.

-Debe ser idea tuya, Tsuna esta igual que siempre-dice Lampo, a la vez que sacaba leche del refrigerador.

Giotto volvió a suspirar, tratando de creer lo que había dicho el peliverde. Pero de lo que no se dieron cuenta fue de una cabellera negra que estaba escuchando la conversación.

Al quinto día de entrenamiento el pequeño Gyuudon miraba a Lampo que se encontraba en el suelo, algo curioso se le acerca y le pica la cara.

-Oya mocoso…deja de lloriquear y intenta el _cornata_ de nuevo-le espeta Gyuudon al peliverde.

-No estoy lloriqueando, idiota, además tampoco llames al gran Lampo mocoso, porque tu eres menor-dice Lampo de mala gana.

-Oh entiendo…inepto, entonces si eres tan grande, hace de una vez el cornata si no quieres terminar como huevo frito-dice molesto Gyuudon, si que le sacaba de paciencia, ahora comprendía del porque los demás se enojaban cuando entraba a ser niño mimado.

Por otro lado G ya estaba extremadamente molesto con no poder llegar al maldito avión y para colmo Uri se burlaba de el, como odiaba a ese mocoso, que ni se atrevía a enseñarle, gira para ver a su tutor y lo ve peleando con Shamal.

-Oigan! Par de idiotas porque mierda no me enseñan esta cosa!-grita el pelimagenta.

-Te daré una pista, porque esto es fácil~-dice Shamal, a lo que a Uri le salio un tic, pensando en lo que podría decirle al pelimagenta.

-Dilo!-le grita G, algo emocionado, de seguro Shamal le decía la respuesta.

-Es como coquetear…-dice Shamal, G le miraba incrédulo y Uri, hizo un facepalm.

-QUE MIERDA DICES?!-le grita G, con un tic en el ojo, mientras Uri meditaba si meterle o no dinamita a Shamal.

-Eso, es como coquetear, el avión es la mujer y la flecha eres tu, si no sabes coquetear la muchacha se te va-dice Shamal, mientras que Uri había notado de que iba, claro si ese viejo alcohólico le enseño al de capa roja.

-Lo que quiere decir es que si no la atrapas te golpean…en este caso a Shamal lo parten a bofetadas-dice Uri, con los brazos cruzados.

-Pero que diablos tiene que ver lo de coquetear con esos putos aviones?!-le reclama G desde abajo, es que no sabía a donde le llevaba.

-No te vamos a dar las respuestas… búscala solo-dice Uri, haciendo callar a G.

Giotto, regresaba cansado con ayuda de Natsu, había logrado acabar la segunda etapa en el quinto día de entrenamiento, estaba completamente exhausto, pero por suerte había peleado contra Basil. Natsu murmuraba algunas cosas en silencio cuando escucha la voz de Nicole por el comunicador.

-Boss es una emergencia Varia llego antes de lo esperado, _el_ también llego a su casa y Levi Athan busca al guardián del Rayo, lo acabamos de divisar por una de las calles con Magdalena-dice Nicole, se notaba algo agitada.

-Bien… tranquila Nic, el portador del anillo del rayo esta junto a Gyuudon, buscare la ubicación ahora mismo, avisa a los demás-Dice Natsu, haciendo que Giotto le llamara la atención.

-Que sucede Natsu?-pregunta Giotto, algo le decía que había algo mal.

-Varia llego antes, ahora debemos buscar a tu guardián del rayo-Dice Natsu, haciendo que Giotto le mirara nervioso.

-Yo igual me incluyo Giotto-dono, Natsu-dono-dice Basil, apareciendo al lado de Natsu, quien solo asiente.

Lampo, iba junto a Gyuudon en el camino, iban cerca de un terreno baldío, cuando una voz por el comunicador lo alarma, haciendo que se colocara en defensa. Lampo le mira curioso al ver como el menor revisaba todos los caminos.

-Esto que sucede?-Lambo habla finalmente, mirando al de capa verde.

-ABAJO!-Gyuudon, bota a Lambo y contrarresta el ataque de uno, pero no se fija el que iba a atacar por detrás suyo.

-Mierda! Natsu para donde vamos!?-dice Giotto, corriendo exasperado.

-Cállate y corre, ya estamos cerca!-dice Natsu, logrando ver a Gyuudon-GYUUDON!

-Natsu!- el de capa verde ve al mayor, justo notando una explosión detrás suyo-Pero que?!

-Ten mas cuidado vaca estúpida…-Uri se acerco al menor y le golpea levemente la frente-Necesitas mas entrenamiento mocoso.

-Cállate idiota-gruñe el menor.

-Kufufufu~-se escucha una risa bastante peculiar a la vez de que se escuchaba un grito y el ultimo en el suelo.

En menos de un minuto estaban todos los guardianes Vongola y la _Elitte_ juntos, Natsu y su grupo saltan sobre alguien, ocasionando que tanto Giotto como los demás Vongola miran curiosos desde abajo a la persona que estaba bajo sus tutores.

-Como siempre Levi es derribado por ellos-dice una voz y aparecen varias personas detrás del que acababan de derribar.

-VOOOIIII! Natsu!-grita el peliblanco y solo recibe una risa del de capa azul-ME PASASTE UNOS FALSOS! TU MOCOSO!

-Cállate Squalo-nii, no tengo la culpa de que no lo notaras y era lo único que estaba en el lugar-dice el de capa anaranjada, con un tono burlón en su voz.

Varia había aparecido, y un ojirrojo se acerca a los menores, para luego abrazar al joven de capa anaranjada. Xanxus, se olvida por completo del porque estaban ahí y porque buscaban al idiota.

-Tantos años Yoshi, como estas mocoso-dice Xanxus, apretujando al menor.

-Estoy bien Xanxus-nii, pero me estas asfixiando-dice Natsu, algo azul.

-Boss~ Natsu-chan esta quedando azul~- un hombre afeminado se acerca avisándole a su jefe, Xanxus, baja la mirada y luego suelta al menor.

-A que vinieron al final?-dice Uri con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, mientras mira.

-Por orden de noveno, por lo que se ustedes son los jueces y _ese_ idiota nos mando esto-dice Xanxus, pasándole una carta a Natsu, el cual después de leerlo le miro incrédulo.

-Ese Iemitsu esta idiota?! Como mierda se le ocurre semejante estupidez?!-Dice un enrabiado joven de capa anaranjada, mientras que Giotto ladea la cabeza, y sus amigos miran curiosos.

-Que le sucede a Natsu?-pregunta G, Uri da un suspiro y Lussuria es el que habla.

-Es que su padre~ hizo unas pruebas bastantes complicadas~-dice Lussuria, moviéndose levemente.

-Su padre, es un maldito idiota que no le importa un comino si ustedes o Varia mueren-dice Kuro, mientras bajaba-Lo mas probable que Natsu lo mate antes.

-Gyuudon! Kangaryu! Revisen las pruebas! Llamen a Rol, yo voy a asesinar a ese imbécil!-Grita furibundo Natsu, para luego ir a la casa de los Sawada.

-Nosotros vamos igual-dice Giotto, iba a perseguir al de capa anaranjada, Varia se había adelantado, al igual de la Elitte, pero una voz los para.

-Ustedes esperen…no querrán meterse en un problema realmente grande, Natsu es capaz de asesinar a cualquier persona-Dice Reborn, mientras ve al otro grupo desaparecer.

Natsu llego a su propia casa y lo primero que hace es ver al hombre que estaba comiendo, el solo ingresar al lugar lo estampa contra la pared, la sed de asesinar a ese hombre le colmaba la paciencia, lo odiaba, ese hombre siempre le había traído desgracias, era hora de hacerle pagar por todo.

-Mira Iemitsu! Como mierda se te ocurre hacer semejantes pruebas!

-Natsu…que es tu grata sorpresa de tenerte aquí-dice Iemitsu como si nada, aunque el golpe le había dolido.

-Nada de grata sorpresa idiota descerebrado!-Natsu lo agarra del cuello de la camisa y le estampa un combo y una patada-CAMBIA ESTAS PUTAS PRUEBAS DE UNA VEZ!

-Porque haría eso?-dice el rubio, esta vez con el ceño fruncido.

-Acaso no te importa la vida de tu hijo?!-le grita demasiado exasperado Natsu.

-Claro que me importa, la vida de mi lindo Giotto es primero, aunque mandaría a matar a Tsuna a esas pruebas-dice Iemitsu, una vez que a Natsu lo detiene Xanxus.

-Tranquilo Yoshi, no sacas nada de golpearlo-dice Xanxus, mientras Squalo blandía su espada al rubio.

En eso llega Giotto con Asari, G y Reborn, el ultimo afilando su mirada, cuando escuchan lo que dice Iemitsu, cosa que alerta a Giotto. Como que matar a Tsuna?

-Q-que quieres decir papá?-Giotto ingresa, haciendo que la cara del rubio mayor fuera todo un poema.

-Que el imbécil de tu padre, le da igual la vida de tu hermano, de menor siempre lo golpeaba cuando tu o Nana no estaban en casa, incluso lo mando a matar, si no fuera por Varia Tsuna no estaría con vida-dice Reborn, el sabía eso, porque por una misión de parte del noveno fue al mismo lugar que Varia.

Iemitsu abre sus ojos despavorido, lo que faltaba, hasta el arcobaleno sabía sobre aquello y que ahora su hijo se enterara. Mira demasiado molesto a Natsu el cual se comenzaba a tranquilizar. El rubio mayor se acerca al joven dispuesto a golpearle, pero una mano le detiene y es Squalo.

-Tócale un pelo al enano y mueres Iemitsu

-Demonios…-dice exasperado el rubio.

-Cambia las pruebas Iemitsu-dice nuevamente Natsu, algo mas calmado, pero igual de serio.

-No va a poder ser, las reglas están hechas, si las cambias será considerado traición-dice con una sonrisa Iemitsu, provocando que Natsu gruñera por lo bajo.

-Maldito idiota…vayámonos de este lugar, antes que mate al imbécil este-dice Natsu, para luego salir junto a su grupo y Varia.

Cuando salen, un poco mas alejados de la casa de los Sawada, se despide de sus guardianes y Varia, para luego volver a su casa e ingresar por la ventana, sin ser detectado, esconde con una rapidez impresionante sus cosas, cuando recibe un mensaje de parte de Lambo y Ryohei. Da un suspiro y se recuesta en su cama, era lo mejor, aunque tuvo cuidado de cerrar su puerta con llave.

En tanto abajo Lampo tuvo que ir a su habitación y Giotto despidió a Asari y a G, para luego mandarle una mirada cargada de rabia a Iemitsu, luego sube a ver a su hermano, solo para encontrar la puerta con llave, iba a llamarlo pero Reborn lo detuvo.

-Es mejor que lo dejes solo Giotto, Tsuna en estos momentos no va a querer salir a menos que Iemitsu salga de la casa-dice el arcobaleno, mientras que Giotto baja su mirada, ahora estaba preocupado por su hermano menor.

Lambo llego mas tarde e ingreso por la ventana de la habitación de Tsuna, noto que el castaño estaba durmiendo, así que lo movió un poco. Haciendo que el castaño le mirara

-Tsuna-nii, Tsuna-nii ya arreglamos con Ryohei-nii todas las pruebas-dice Lambo con una sonrisa y extrañamente calmado.

-Muy bien Lambo-Dice Tsuna con una sonrisa y acariciando el cabello del menor-Ahora el mensaje debe llegar a todos, usemos las ilusiones de Mukuro.

Tsuna se coloca el comunicador y habla unos segundos con Mukuro, dejando todo listo, ahora solo faltaba que el chico de cabeza de piña dijera que esta todo listo.

-Listo Tsunayoshi, acabo de mandarle el mensaje a todos los Vongola y a Varia-dice la voz de Mukuro a través del comunicador.

Giotto estaba en su habitación mirando el techo, escucho la voz de Lambo y Tsuna, al parecer hablaban dormidos, sonríe leve, cuando nota algo extraño en su habitación y una pequeña llama índigo se coloca delante de el.

_-Hola~ guardianes Vongola, soy Kuro de la Elitte, por parte de Natsu le estoy informando que la primer combate será en Nami-chuu, mañana a las 10 pm~ -_Y la llama desaparece y Reborn alzo una ceja con algo de diversión, si Tsuna se entera del mensaje extraño que había hecho Mukuro de seguro lo mata, pero por otra parte lo felicita por haber hecho su trabajo.

-Mañana?-Dice Giotto mirando a Reborn el cual solo le sonríe divertido, logrando tensar mas al rubio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hai, el capitulo lo tenia siglos, otra cosa que me dio flojera subirlo X'D lo se pueden matarme si quieren por no actualizar cuando debí, bueno la cosa es la siguiente, por si dieron cuenta el nombre de Dane, es Magdalena :3 aunque esa chica es sádica, durante las batallas aparecerán junto a Nicole y bueno, aparecer dos hackers que igual son de la elitte, uno le colocaremos de nombre...Antonio! que sera de la edad de Giotto y sus guardianes y el menor sera bautizado como...Jack~ que sera de la edad de Tsuna :3 <strong>_

_**Magdalena: Es en serio?! me basta y me sobra con el tipo que esta entrenando boss-dice de mala gana-**_

_**Giotto: Que tienes contra mi?-le mira curioso-**_

_**Magdalena: Que eres un idiota...**_

_**Natsu: Magdalena, porque le dices algo que sabe de sobra.**_

_**Reborn: Dame-Giotto lo sabe completamente**_

_**Giotto: - en su rincón de la eterna soledad-Porque se burlan de mi, son tan malos conmigo**_

_**Natsu: -Ignorando al rubio-Reviews tomates alguna cosa la hacen llegar, desde ya gracias**_

_**Reborn: Vamos Natsu, Magdalena, hay que ir con los demás-ignora al rubio igual y se van los tres-**_

_**Giotto: Oigan! no me ignoren!**_


End file.
